A New Dimension?
by TheAmazingRedX
Summary: Naruto have always wondered if his luck can ever run out. And even if it does, what's the chance of him falling into a dimension filled with Heroes, Villains, and Quirks? All because of a rock? What is he going to do now? Well.. He's about to find out.


**(A/N) Hello guys! I'm trying my own take on this crossover. Hopefully my humor isn't rubbish. I feel like it is. Try and enjoy?**

* * *

"Hello" - Normal Speech

 _'Hello' - Thoughts/Thinking_

 _ **"HELLO!" - Dark/Evil Speech**_

 _"Hello.." - Kind/Good Speech_

* * *

Naruto always wondered if his luck can ever run out. Every time there's a chance of him losing, his luck will inadvertently turn that around and he would almost always come out winning. His pure luck could win him fights, somehow making an opponent trip and punch himself in the face, also breaking slot machines like its glass _(by accident)_ to win a lottery, and strangely enough women always seem to fight over him even he himself couldn't understand what they were doing.

Naruto always thought they were trying to wrestle with him. And wrestle he did, I mean he wasn't one to turn down a challenge. But it was quite odd that some of them blushed when he pinned them down, were they sick? Sometimes they would ask him to push down more.

He could never understood women. And he stayed away from those group of eccentric women. For his sake.

However as it is right now, he was walking back to the village, having done his morning exercises when a wormhole just suddenly decided to appear right in front of him.

Suspicious and wary about this, he wondered if this was a prank by Sasuke because he _allegedly_ threw that pie on his face. _"At least it was an apple pie. And delicious to boot."_ Naruto remembered, thinking that it would have been great if someone were to throw one at him.

The wormhole started to flicker, taunting the blonde for taking so long, as if asking the blond ninja to hurry up and hop in.

" _Weird,"_ he thought.

However this time Naruto wondered if his luck ran out, or Lady Luck decided to go on vacation. The last time this happened, Naruto almost destroyed the Alliance between the Hidden Villages, and he blames it on his luck.

Well.. It was also a... small mistake on his part. A _tee-nsy little_ mistake. How could he have known that paper he used for the paper airplane was so important? They shoud have said something.

However the fact stays that right now, he found himself getting sucked by a wormhole.

After tripping on a rock.

On his way to investigate said wormhole.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto screamed as he went through the wormhole.

As Naruto fell through, the wormhole closed as if licking his lips after a meal. It was a very surreal scene. If one were to witness the hero and savior of the world, whose powers could destroy a country, wipe out half a nation's forces by himself, single handedly save the whole world by himself ( _with a little help from someone with a duck hair_ ) fell through a wormhole because of a mere rock, they would laugh and said that wouldn't happen.

But it did. And poor Naruto fell in it.

* * *

 _ **(Sometime after the inevitably forced dimension jump)**_

After falling through that wormhole our ninja found himself sprawled atop of what seemed like a gigantic building whilst staring at the blue sky. Waking up he tried to peer down but was instead met with more of these tall buildings.

" _That's weird, the hidden villages never had this much tall buildings in one place. Well i mean the hidden rain village does, but it isn't raining."_ Naruto concluded in his thought.

After looking at the buildings for what seemed like a long uneventful minute, the blonde heard a commotion heading up to him.

"I told you, I heard a _Whoosh! Crack!_ sound right on the roof! It's gotta be a hero!" the voice said.

"Come on, it's probably just some wind or something." A second voice replied.

The door connecting to the roof opened and two figures emerged but was disappointed to find nothing of interest there.

"Dammit Takehisa! I knew you were lying! And all that stuff you were saying about All Might on this roof!" The second voice rambled, obviously angry while heading down.

"Come on! Don't be like that" the voice finally disappearing as the two went down leaving Naruto by himself.

He awkwardly tried to glance up, trying to see if they were really gone as he was dangling dangerously from the ground on the edge of the building, because there wasn't really much place he could have hid.

After deciding it was safe he went up and pondered on what to do next. After all, Kakashi once said that a ninja's best friend is information. Wait was that Ero Sennin who said that? Before he even started on this important vital matter, his stomach had another idea, a pretty solid and good idea to be honest, and that is to find himself some food.

"Damn, I haven't eaten my breakfast yet, " Naruto said while calming down his stomach.

"Stupid portal. Stupid rock. This is definitely that Teme's doing." Naruto grumbled.

 _ **(Proceeds to walk down the building and grumble about his misfortunes.)**_

* * *

 **(Down at the streets)**

Naruto found himself staring at what seemed like costumed people, _it was more like tighties_ , running around and trying to chase down a robber wearing a black and white outfit with a big black sack of stolen items.

"Wow that villain is very stereotypical." Said someone in the crowd.

"That hero looks so cliche too!" Another pointed out.

Naruto was situated at the top of a tree, trying to stay out of sight. While a crowd was forming right on the streets, trying to look at the commotion, ignoring the apparent jam it was causing.

From the tree where Naruto was watching he could see the bright colored person run across the street, with what seemed like elongated limbs stretching from his body, trying to grasp the thief.

"That's interesting, it looks like an Akamichi ability." Naruto wondered as he was surprised that no one here, as far as he had seen, had a speck of chakra on their body.

Being a sage, he could sense chakra and differentiate people from its signature. Even villagers had at least a small amount to be able to live while here, no one here had any chakra, but they were just fine!

"What is this place?" he thought worryingly.

As the hero's hands move in to hold him in place, he suddenly shouted in surprise and pain as the thief suddenly had spikes protruding from his back.

"Haha, catch me later loser!" The villain teased at the hero.

But his victory insult was cut short when suddenly he was caught by a towering and huge rock-person holding him in place.

"Where are you going little guy.." the giant said at the quivering villain.

"Spik-e?" He said trying to use the same spikes, but gulped when the spikes didn't even harm said person.

"OOHHHH! The Rock caught him!"

"Hey, isn't that also the hero, ?"

"Really? So this is his debut?"

The crowd questioned enthusiastically and cheered in victory as the villain was caught by this rock-person and this hero apparently named . Where they proceeded to lock him up with handcuffs.

"That's a weird name." our blonde commented while sitting perched on a tree, "But who am I to judge?"

After talking to himself about how weird of a name that was, Naruto's stomach groaned, finally reminding himself of his important task.

The crowd then dispersed giving him the perfect chance to blend in with the crowd. He jumped down and tried walking going with the flow.

As inconspicious as he thinks he is, he didn't thought much of his clothes and thought it was perfectly fine. But for everyone looking at him, thought he was some kind of hero, what with all the huge red cloak, metal headband and whiskers on his face.

A new hero perhaps? A little bit too late on the scene?

But being the blonde knucklehead he is, he went ahead and ignored the looks from people, thinking he was blending in well with the crowd.

Oblivious to his surroundings, Naruto silently thanked his sensei for teaching him how to blend in with the crowd, hoping his teacher would be proud that his teachings were proved to be used in this apparently different World.

"A Ninja's Guide to Parallel Dimensions and other worldly Event" was the name of the lesson. It was a pretty interesting topic. It was also apparently important for Naruto to have learn it, Kakashi-sensei himself has said this.

Why though?

However the blonde seemed to stop for a second, having seemingly remembered an important and vital part on this lesson.

"What was it that kakashi-sensei said? Danger.. Don't forget about... Hmm what was it? Clothes...Environment... Food?" Naruto pondered, before finally concluding "Food's pretty important."

Satisfied, he then proceeded to find a restaurant to sate his hunger.

However one of the people staring at him, a black hooded figure, seemed to be really interested in him. It proceeded to then take a picture of the blonde ninja, rather discreetly.

Grinning, this figure turned the opposite way of Naruto, while saying to itself "Hehehe..., there you are~~"

* * *

 **(A/N) Okay so there it is. Please calm down and don't flame on me. I really want to know if i can try writing humor, since reading one always makes me feel better. So I wrote one! It's not the best, i really need to learn more so i can write better.**

 **I'll try and write more, if people likes it.**


End file.
